Kapamilya’s opening salvo ‘A Love To Last’
ABS-CBN opens the year 2017 with the premiere of the much-awaited family drama, A Love to Last, on Primetime Bida. Top billed by box office actress Bea Alonzo and sought after leading man Ian Veneracion, it is a timely story about family and how love isn’t always what it seems to be. Andeng Agoncillo (Bea Alonzo), a breadwinner and a successful events organizer, has always believed in love. For her, love is being with the man she loves and having a happy family with him. Unfortunately, her ideal fairy tale-like love story didn’t have a happy ending after she catches her fiancé cheating days before their wedding. But despite this, Andeng remains hopeful that love would still come her way. Anton Noble IV (Ian Veneracion), meanwhile, thinks he has found love. After many years of marriage, his wife Grace (Iza Calzado) decides to leave him and demands for an annulment. He’s then left with their three children and becomes a single parent, on top of his job as president and CEO of his company. Fate then brings Andeng and Anton together at the most unexpected time and place. Never has Andeng imagined she will find love in an older man--- a much older man. As she takes this risk, she also finds herself caught in the middle of Anton’s complicated life--- dealing with his ex-wife and seeking acceptance from his kids. How far will Andeng go to fight for the family she wished for and to fight for her place in Anton’s life? Joining the cast are Enchong Dee, Julia Barretto, Ronnie Alonte, JK Labajo, and Hannah Vito. It is under the direction of Jerry Lopez Sineneng and Richard Arellano with creative head Henry Quitain under the business unit headed by Lourdes De Guzman. Star Creatives is led by COO Malou Santos. ★★★★★ Miss Universe is one of the most highly-anticipated events in over 190 countries. With over 90 gorgeous women competing for the crown, is a battle not only of beauty, but also of wit and confidence. The pageant is even more thrilling for Filipino fans as it will be hosted by the Philippines for the first time in more than two decades—with the reigning Miss Universe also being a Filipina. On Jan. 30, all eyes will be on Miss Universe Philippines Maxine Medina as she attempts a back-to-back win for the country, while reigning Miss Universe Pia Alonzo Wurtzbach prepares to pass on the crown to her successor. As the official broadcast partner of Miss Universe, Solar Entertainment Corporation gives Filipino viewers access to watch the coronation day live on etc. etc will also air a special series of The Journey to the Crown—A Celebration of Beauty: Finale episode featuring Pia Alonzo Wurtzbach on Jan. 8 at 7:30 p.m., as well as a five-hour two-part special, 10 Sunrises in the Philippines, featuring all the Miss Universe 2016 candidates on Jan. 21 and 28 at 10 p.m. as they tour the Philippines, and All About U on Feb. 4 and 5 at 8 p.m.. “As the official broadcast partner of Miss Universe, Solar Entertainment shall bring unrivaled media coverage to every Filipino, happening on multiple networks and digital platforms from day one right through the coronation,” said Wilson Tieng, president and CEO of Solar Entertainment Corporation. Solar has partnered with TV networks TV5, GMA 7 and ABS-CBN to bring this historic event to Filipinos all over the world and to give Filipinos the complete Miss Universe experience. “Bringing Miss Universe to the Philippines is one of the top events that we have ever invested in. It was an opportunity that we did not want to miss,” said Tieng. “For Miss Universe, we have jam-packed activities that will be happening at the same time, and we’re excited to share it with the viewers. My team and I are looking forward to, above everything, the coming together of all industry partners and business affiliates geared towards providing the utmost support in making this much-anticipated event happen.” The Miss Universe 2016 coronation will air LIVE via satellite on Jan. 30, 8 a.m,. with primetime replay at 8 p.m.on etc. Don’t miss out and join the conversation at #MsUonETC. The live telecast of the coronation also airs on TV5, GMA 7 and ABS-CBN. The Miss Universe swimsuit and long gown competitions will be telecast on TV5 on Jan. 27 and 29, respectively. A weekend replay of the Miss Universe coronation will be aired on GMA 7 and ABS-CBN on Feb. 5. For more updates, log on www.solarentertainmentcorp.com/channel/whats_new/etc/ and check out etc on www.facebook.com/etctv, on Twitter and Instagram via @etc_channel.